Agent Carolina
' '"Church, remember what you learned in the Memory Unit? You need to let go. Your past DOESN'T define who you are. It just gives you the starting point for who you're going to be." - Agent Carolina Agent Carolina is a Project Freelancer agent gone rogue from Red vs Blue. She is voiced by Jen Brown. She was at one time the number 1 agent in Project Freelancer, until Tex eclipsed her stats and skills. After finding out what the director and her father, Dr. Leonard Church, was really up to, she went rogue and sought out Epsilon to help her kill him, in which they were close to succeeding in, but after seeing the Director exhausted from emotional torment, decides to leave him to watch his video of Allison alone one last time. Before leaving, the Director asks Carolina to leave him her Magnum, in which she complies. It's assumed the Director committed suicide with Carolina's Magnum. After said events, Epsilon thanks Carolina for showing him a different side of himself, in which Carolina returns the thanks. The B Team Storyline Future Warfare Carolina appears as a member of The X Team. She assists the heroes in bringing down Jonathan Irons. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Carolina will appear as the Main Protagonist of Act III: Skyrim. She will help the Order of the Just to save Mustang, as the latter had Dark Digivolved. She appears in her Halo 4 armor. Season 5 Season 8 Gallery Carolina Rogue Armor Halo 3.png|Carolina in the Halo 3 Engine. RVB S10 E22.png|Carolina about to hand the Director her pistol. ep6014m.jpg|Carolina and Epsilon find the Director. S9_E3.png|Carolina helping Agents North and South. Carolina_Halo_4.png|Carolina in the Halo 4 Engine, donning her new UNSC Recon Armor. Carolina & Director.png Agent Carolina.jpg|Like a Boss Carolina Season 12.png Carolina_with_no_helmet.png tumblr_mzxo2uFxgI1sk1w69o3_250.gif Trivia *There are several clues that hints Carolina's family relation with the Director: both eye colors are green, the Director states that Carolina was his "greatest creation", Carolina asked Epsilon before leaving to investigate the Space Pirate activity on Chours "don't say goodbye" to their friends after learning from her mother that if you don't say goodbye, you aren't really gone, and that "you just aren't here right now", hinting that Allison was in fact her mother, and in Season 12, Epsilon refers to Carolina as "Sis" at one point, given the fact that they are both creations of the Director. *Carolina may have gotten her hot-headed behavior from Allison, her mother, as stated by Epsilon. *Carolina first met fellow Freelancer York at Club Errera on the world Reach, presumibly before it was destroyed by the Covenant. Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Red vs. Blue Universe Category:Action Heroines Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Special Agents Category:Armored Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Members of Fourth Echelon Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Main Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Project Freelancer Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Internet Stars Category:Meme Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:York and Carolina Category:Order of the Just Honorary Member Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Fire Rebellion DigiDestined Category:Members of the X Team Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Allies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Enemies of the KVA Category:Allies of the Crystal Empire's Army Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Enemies of Father and his Syndicate Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jen Brown Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire